ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
William Styron
| birth_place = Newport News, Virginia, USA | death_date = | death_place = Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts, USA | language = | nationality = American | occupation = Novelist, essayist | education = | alma_mater = Duke University | period = 1951–2006 | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = The Confessions of Nat Turner Sophie's Choice | influences = Mozart, Mark Twain, Flaubert, James Joyce, F. Scott Fitzgerald, William Faulkner, John Dos Passos, Albert Camus, Romain Gary, Robert Loomis, Thomas Wolfe | influenced = James Jones, Peter Matthiessen, George Plimpton, Jonathan Kozol, Richard Yates, Janet Frame | website = }} William Clark Styron, Jr. (June 11, 1925 – November 1, 2006) was an American novelist and essayist who won major literary awards for his work. For much of his career, Styron was best known for his novels, including: * Lie Down in Darkness (1951), his acclaimed first novel, published at age 26; * The Confessions of Nat Turner (1967), narrated by Nat Turner, the leader of an 1831 Virginia slave revolt; * Sophie's Choice (1979), a story "told through the eyes of a young aspiring writer from the South, about a Polish Catholic survivor of Auschwitz and her brilliant but troubled Jewish lover in postwar Brooklyn". Styron's influence deepened and his readership expanded with the publication of ''Darkness Visible'' in 1990. This memoir, originally intended as a magazine article, chronicled the author's descent into depression and his near-fatal night of "despair beyond despair". . It was the first, and possibly the most vivid and insightful first-hand account of a major depressive episode to date. The memoir greatly increased knowledge and decreased stigmatization of major depressive disorders and its sequelae, suicide. It increased understanding of the phenomenology and pattern of the disease among sufferers, their loved ones, and the even general public. Earlier, in December of 1989, Styron had written an op-ed for the New York Times responding to the seeming disappointment and mystification among scholars about the apparent suicide of Primo Levi, the remarkable Italian writer. Styron noted in an article for Vanity Fair "the pain of severe depression is quite unimaginable to those who have not suffered it, and it kills in many instances because its anguish can no longer be bourne. The prevention of many suicides will continue to be hindered until there is a general awareness of the nature of this pain. Through the healing process of time—and through medical intervention or hospitalization in many cases—most people survive depression, which may be its only blessing; but to the tragic legion who are compelled to destroy themselves there should be no more reproof attached than to the victims of terminal cancer." Early years William Styron was born in the Hilton Village historic districtThe Return Of A Village Histon'S Boosters See Potential In Its Quaint Wwi Structures of Newport News, Virginia. He grew up in the South and was steeped in its history. His birthplace was less than a hundred miles from the site of Nat Turner’s slave rebellion, later the source for Styron's most famous and controversial novel. Although Styron’s paternal grandparents had been slave owners, his Northern mother and liberal Southern father gave him a broad perspective on race relations. Styron’s childhood was a difficult one: his father, a shipyard engineer, suffered from clinical depression, which Styron himself would later experience. His mother died from breast cancer in 1939 when Styron was a boy, following a decade-long battle. Styron attended public school until third grade, when his father sent him to Christchurch School, an Episcopal college-preparatory school in the Tidewater region of Virginia. Styron once said, "But of all the schools I attended...only Christchurch ever commanded something more than mere respect—which is to say, my true and abiding affection." On graduation, Styron enrolled in Davidson College and joined Phi Delta Theta. He transferred to Duke University in 1943 as a part of the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps V-12 program aimed at fast-tracking officer candidates by enrolling them simultaneously in basic training and bachelor's degree programs. Though Styron was made a lieutenant in the U.S. Marine Corps, the Japanese surrendered before Styron’s ship left San Francisco. After the war, he returned to full-time studies at Duke and completed his Bachelor of Arts (A.B.) in English in 1947. There he published his first fiction, a short story heavily influenced by William Faulkner, in an anthology of student work . Styron published several short stories for the university literary magazine, The Archive, between 1944 and 1946. Early novels After his 1947 graduation, Styron took an editing position with McGraw-Hill in New York City. Styron later recalled the misery of this work in an autobiographical passage of Sophie’s Choice. After provoking his employers into firing him, he set about writing his first novel in earnest. Three years later, he published the novel, Lie Down in Darkness (1951), the story of a dysfunctional Virginia family. The novel received overwhelming critical acclaim. For this novel, Styron received the prestigious Rome Prize, awarded by the American Academy in Rome and the American Academy of Arts and Letters. ;Military service His recall into the military due to the Korean War prevented him from immediately accepting the Rome Prize. Styron joined the Marine Corps, but was discharged in 1952 for eye problems. However, he was to transform his experience at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina into his short novel, The Long March, published serially the following year. This was adapted for the Playhouse 90 episode The Long March in 1958. ;Travels in Europe Styron spent an extended period in Europe. In Paris, he became friends with writers Romain Gary, George Plimpton, Peter Matthiessen, James Baldwin, James Jones and Irwin Shaw, among others. In 1953, the group founded the magazine Paris Review, which became a celebrated literary journal. The year 1953 was eventful for Styron in another way. Finally able to take advantage of his Rome Prize, he traveled to Italy. At the American Academy, he renewed an acquaintance with a young Baltimore poet, Rose Burgunder, to whom he had been introduced the previous fall at Johns Hopkins University. They were married in Rome in the spring of 1953. Some of Styron’s experiences during this period inspired his third published book Set This House on Fire (1960), a novel about intellectual American expatriates on the Amalfi coast of Italy. The novel received, at best, mixed reviews in the United States although its publisher considered it successful in terms of sales. In Europe, however, its translation into French achieved best-seller status, far outselling the American edition. Nat Turner controversy Above the door to his writing studio, Styron posted a quotation from Gustave Flaubert: A dictum of sorts, Flaubert's words proved themselves prophetic over the intervening years. The unyielding originality of Styron's next two novels, published between 1967 and 1979, sparked much controversy. Styron, feeling wounded by his first truly harsh reviews, for Set This House On Fire, would spend the years after its publication both researching and composing his next novel, the fictitious memoirs of the historical Nathaniel "Nat" Turner, a slave who led a slave rebellion in 1831. During the 1960s, Styron became an eyewitness to another time of rebellion in the United States, living and writing at the heart of that turbulent decade, a time highlighted by the counterculture revolution with its political struggle, civil unrest, and racial tension. The public response to this social upheaval was furious and intense: battle lines were being drawn. In 1968, Styron signed the “Writers and Editors War Tax Protest” pledge, a vow refusing to pay taxes as a protest against the Vietnam War.“Writers and Editors War Tax Protest” January 30, 1968 New York Post In this atmosphere of dissent, many had criticized Styron's friend and fellow novelist, James Baldwin, for his novel Another Country published in 1962. Among the many criticisms of the book was outrage over a black author (Baldwin) choosing a white woman as the protagonist of a story that tells of her involvement with a black man. Baldwin was Styron's house guest for several months following the critical storm generated by Another Country and during that time read early drafts of Styron's new novel and predicted that Styron's work would face even harsher scrutiny than Another Country: “Bill’s going to catch it from both sides,” he told an interviewer immediately following the 1967 publication of Styron's The Confessions of Nat Turner. Baldwin's prediction was correct, and despite public defenses of Styron by leading artists of the time, including Baldwin and Ralph Ellison, numerous other black critics reviled Styron’s portrayal of Turner as racist stereotyping. Particularly controversial was a passage in which Turner fantasizes about raping a white woman. Styron also writes of a situation where Turner and another slave boy have a homosexual encounter while alone in the woods. Several critics pointed to this as a dangerous perpetuation of a traditional Southern justification for lynching. Despite the controversy, the novel became a runaway critical and financial success, eventually winning the 1968 Pulitzer Prize for Fiction[http://www.amazon.com/Confessions-Nat-Turner-Vintage-Classic/dp/0099285568 Confessions of Nat Turner], Amazon.com as well as the William Dean Howells Medal in 1970. ''Sophie's Choice'' Styron's next novel, Sophie's Choice (1979), also generated significant controversy, in part due to Styron's decision to portray a non-Jewish victim of the Holocaust and in part due to its explicit sexuality and profanity. It was banned in South Africa, censored in the Soviet Union, and banned in Poland for "its unflinching portrait of Polish anti-Semitism"Sirlin, Rhoda and West III, James L. W. Sophie's Choice: A Contemporary Casebook. Newcastle UK: Cambridge Scholars Publishing, 2007. p. ix. http://www.c-s-p.org/flyers/9781847182371-sample.pdf. Accessed 5 Jan 2013. It has also been banned in some high schools in the United States. Helfand, Duke. "Students Fight for 'Sophie's Choice'." Los Angeles Times. 22 Dec 2001. http://articles.latimes.com/2001/dec/22/local/me-17211 . Accessed 5 Jan 2013. The novel tells the story of Sophie (a Polish Roman Catholic who survived Auschwitz), Nathan (her brilliant Jewish lover who suffered from paranoid schizophrenia), and Stingo (a Southern transplant in post-World War II-Brooklyn who was in love with Sophie). It won the 1980 National Book Award"National Book Awards – 1980". National Book Foundation. Retrieved 2012-03-15. (With essay by Robert Weil from the Awards 60-year anniversary blog.This was the 1980 award for hardcover general Fiction. From 1980 to 1983 in National Book Awards history there were dual hardcover and paperback awards in most categories, and multiple fiction categories, especially in 1980. Most of the paperback award-winners were reprints, including the 1980 general Fiction. and was a nationwide bestseller. A 1982 film version was nominated for five Academy Awards, with Meryl Streep winning the Academy Award for Best Actress for her portrayal of Sophie. Kevin Kline and Peter MacNicol played Nathan and Stingo, respectively. Later work and acclaim William Styron was awarded the Prix mondial Cino Del Duca in 1985. That year he suffered his most serious and dangerous bout with depression. Out of this grave and menacing experience, he was later able to write the memoir Darkness Visible (1990), the work Styron became best known for during the last two decades of his life. His short story "Shadrach" was filmed in 1998, under the same title. It was co-directed by his daughter Susanna. His two other daughters are also artists. Paola is an internationally acclaimed modern dancer. Alexandra is a writer, known for the novel All The Finest Girls (2001) as well as a memoir of her life with Styron, Reading My Father: A Memoir (2011). Styron's son Thomas is a professor of clinical psychology at Yale University. Styron's other works published during his lifetime include the play In the Clap Shack (1973) and a collection of his nonfiction, This Quiet Dust (1982). French President François Mitterrand invited Styron to his first presidential inauguration and later made him a commander of the Legion of Honor. In 1993, Styron was awarded the National Medal of Arts. In 2002 an opera by Nicholas Maw based on Sophie's Choice premièred at the Royal Opera House in Covent Garden, London. Maw wrote the libretto and composed the music (Maw had approached Styron about writing the libretto, but Styron declined). Later the opera received a new production by stage director Markus Bothe at the Deutsche Oper Berlin and the Volksoper Wien, and had its North American premiere at the Washington National Opera in October 2006. A collection of Styron's papers and records is housed at the Rubenstein Library, Duke University. Death Styron died from pneumonia on November 1, 2006, at age 81 in Martha's Vineyard. He is buried at West Chop Cemetery in Vineyard Haven, Dukes County, Massachusetts. Port Warwick The Port Warwick neighborhood of Newport News, Virginia was named after the fictional city in Styron's Lie Down in Darkness. The neighborhood describes itself as a "mixed-use new urbanism development." The most prominent feature of Port Warwick is William Styron Square along with its two main boulevards, Loftis Boulevard and Nat Turner Boulevard, named after characters in Styron's novels. Styron himself was appointed to design a "naming plan" for Port Warwick in order to name the "remaining streets and parks in Port Warwick and Styron decided to honor great American writers". Popular culture *In an episode of the television series Cheers titled "Thanksgiving Orphans" (this episode first aired in 1986), Styron is mentioned as an esteemed guest of a Thanksgiving party hosted by one of Diane Chambers' literature professors. Styron and other guests at the party are expected to recreate the first Thanksgiving. *Styron appears as himself in the 1993 movie Naked in New York Quotes *"It was a moment that was depthless and inexpressible." - William Styron on Apollo 8 *"A great book should leave you with many experiences, and slightly exhausted at the end." *"The good writing of any age has always been the product of someone's neurosis." *"The madness of depression is the antithesis of violence. It is a storm indeed, but a storm of murk. Soon evident are the slowed-down responses, near paralysis, psychic energy throttled back close to zero. Ultimately, the body is affected and feels sapped, drained." *"That's an experience I wouldn't wish on Heinrich Himmler. As I kept saying to myself. It's unbelievable torment." –Talking about depression *"I felt myself no longer a husk but a body with some of the body's sweet juices stirring again. I had my first dream in many months, confused but to this day imperishable, with a flute in it somewhere, and a wild goose, and a dancing girl." Bibliography *Lie Down in Darkness, 1951 *The Long March, 1952 (serial), 1956 (book) *Set This House on Fire, 1960 *The Confessions of Nat Turner, 1967 — winner of the Pulitzer Prize in 1968 *Sophie's Choice, 1979 — winner of the National Book Award in 1980 *''This Quiet Dust, and Other Writings, 1982, expanded 1993 *''Darkness Visible: A Memoir of Madness, 1990 *''A Tidewater Morning: Three Tales from Youth, 1993 ;Posthumous publications *''Havanas in Camelot'', 2008 *''Letters to My Father'', 2009 *''The Suicide Run: Five Tales of the Marine Corps'', 2009 Notes References Sources and external links * * *James Campbell, "Tidewater traumas", The Guardian Unlimited website * *Kenneth S. Greenberg, ed. Nat Turner: A Slave Rebellion in History and Memory, New York: Oxford University Press, 2003. xix + 289 pp. $35.00 (cloth), ISBN 978-0-19-513404-9; $26.00 (paper), ISBN 978-0-19-517756-5. *James L. W. West III editor, Conversations with William Styron, Jackson, MS: University of Mississippi Press, 1985. ISBN 0-87805-260-7. *James L. W. West III, William Styron: A Life, New York: Random House, 1998. ISBN 0-679-41054-6 *Charlie Rose with William Styron, A discussion about mental illness, 50-minute interview *William Styron interview with William Waterway Marks on "The Vineyard Voice"/1989/covers a range of topics. *"An Appreciation of William Styron", Charlie Rose, - 55-minute-long video *A Conversation with William Styron on-line reprint of interview published in Humanities, 18,3 (1997), *William Styron interview on Martha's Vineyard, William Styron interview by author and TV host William Waterway Marks with rare photo of Styron sitting at desk in his island writing studio. * Michael Lackey, "The Theology of Nazi Anti-Semitism in William Styron's Sophie's Choice," Lit: Literature Interpretation Theory, 22,4 (2011), 277-300. * KCRW Bookworm Interview Category:1925 births Category:2006 deaths Category:American novelists Category:American tax resisters Category:Duke University alumni Category:National Book Award winners Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Category:People from Newport News, Virginia Category:Pulitzer Prize for Fiction winners Category:Writers from Virginia Category:Prix mondial Cino Del Duca winners Category:United States Marine Corps officers